Gateway to His Heart
by Tigyr
Summary: Have yet to decide if it will be an entry to the Win a Date with Thom E. Gemcity Challenge on NFACommunity...and I will warn that it is pre-slash...rated it higher due to that very reason
1. Chapter 1

_Set somewhere in season five between Dog Tags and Judgment Day. With references to seasons one through five throughout and I don't own rights to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory...while the book was written by Roald Dahl...there was the movie starring Johnny Depp...I don't own them either..._

The Gateway to His Heart

_Win a date with award winning Author Thom E. Gemcity. To enter, applicants need only find the book(s) with the silver ticket inside. Only ten tickets have been issued, so hurry out to your favorite bookstore and find your chance to win. See official contest rules on the winning tickets. All proceeds from the sales will go to the families of federal agents that have fallen in the line of duty.  
_  
Tim sighs as he re-reads the current publicity gimmick set up by his publisher. There is only one person he wants to date and he's not about to set his heart on that person wanting him back. Still he signed the agreement knowing that the publicity will help sales on his newest novel. This latest rendition he's dedicating to those friends he's lost over the years, Chris Pacci, Caitlyn Todd and most especially Paula Cassidy and her team.

He's agreeing to it primarily to help set up the fund he's trying to set aside for fallen NCIS agents. After all it had only been a grace of God that had kept Team Gibbs from being the ones that were killed the day that Paula's team died. That and maybe a Gibbs' gut instinct to switch weekends. Hollis Mann could have been part of Gibbs wanting the weekend off, but Tim has worked with the man for over four years now and isn't sure that the boss didn't get one of his hinky feelings that allowed the team the weekend off.

For his own part Gibbs is watching the youngest male member of his team. Something is bothering the kid and not for the first time he wishes Tim would feel comfortable enough to come talk to him. He knows that Tim talks to Ducky so he heads downstairs to look for the M.E.

Palmer is cleaning one of the autopsy tables when Gibbs steps off the elevator. This young man is almost more geeky than Tim in ways, and Gibbs has to smile as the assistant tells him that Ducky is in his office finishing up some paperwork on their latest visitor.

"Ahh, Jethro to what do I owe this visit?"

"He won't talk to me Duck."

Ducky looks his friend in the eye and shuffles over to lock the office door.

"What is wrong Jethro? I've never seen you so unsure of anything before."

"What is wrong with me that he can't come talk to me? The others think nothing about it. They've all come to me at some point after they've joined the team; yet he won't talk to me."

"I take it you mean Timothy? Oh, don't look so surprised Jethro; after all, you usually come to me after you talk with them. Timothy is the only one we haven't talked about over the past few years. Or should I clarify that by stating that you've talked about him, but not that he's been to talk to you?"

"So what is it Duck? Why won't he trust me with his troubles?"

"Trust goes both ways my friend. Did you trust any of us with knowledge about Shannon and Kelly? Mmm, yes, that rankles me to this day, but still, you never told anyone, especially me and I am your best friend. "

"But Ducky, it's McGee. He talks to just about everyone."

"No, not really Jethro not when it comes to the important things. He's a lot like you in that respect Jethro. Very close to the chest when it comes to personal or family matters. Something you might keep in mind for the future."

With those cryptic words, Ducky opens his door and ushers Gibbs out, clearly finished with his side of the conversation. Gibbs sighs as he heads back upstairs. Once in the squad room he looks around and finds his three agents studiously working at their keyboards, finishing up their reports. Well, Tony and Ziva are; Gibbs knows that Tim finished his report almost a half hour ago, so what has the young man so troubled?

"McGee, my office, now."

"Gee, Probie did you forget to tell him about the latest promotional gimmick?"

Tim gulps as he pales and hustles over to Gibbs side. Once in the elevator Gibbs throws the switch and waits.

"I—I what's wrong boss?"

"Why don't you tell me McGee? Obviously something has your knickers in a twist as our Scottish friend would say."

Tim blushes faintly as he holds out the contract for his latest book. In it, the agreement to the contest for a date with the author. Gibbs can tell that it's just a copy of the agreement as it was signed a good three months prior.

"I'm not sure I want to do the dating thing now, boss. I'm just not comfortable with it. But it's for a good cause. The money from this latest book will go to help other families, NCIS families."

"Is the book still based around our team?"

Tim sighs as he slowly shakes his head then nods, "It is but it isn't. I still took events that we've worked on but I put them into a new team. I actually introduced the team in Rock Hollow. In this book the Tibbs team is basically just doing cameo roles while the new team comes into play."

Gibbs thinks to the final chapters of Tim's last book and the cast of characters that had been sketchily introduced. He nods in approval then looks at Tim who still looks miserable at the thought of the contest and the upcoming date. Or is it something deeper? Could Tim be in love with someone here? He wouldn't have thought so, but then again it is McGee. Who had once dated Abby…

"Are you worried about rule # 12?"

Tim blushes and for the first time Gibbs wonders if he's on the right track when Tim shakes his head no. "I—this person doesn't know I exist boss. For now, it's probably best that they don't. I wouldn't want to disappoint them."

"Why would any woman be disappointed by winning a date with you Tim?

Tim mumbles something that Gibbs can't hear and he puts a hand on Tim's shoulder as he repeats his question. For the first time in the four years that Gibbs has known him, Tim avoids his gaze.

"McGee?

"I can't tell you boss. Please, don't ask me again." The pleading in those green eyes sets Gibbs gut to churning. Who or what could so affect his agent? Then he thinks about how Tim phrased his plea…don't ask/don't tell is still in effect especially at NCIS. He nods thoughtfully as he flips the switch and the elevator goes into motion.

Later that evening:

Leroy Jethro Gibbs opens the inside cover of the book he'd pre-ordered months ago and that had arrived that very afternoon. Just inside the dust jacket is a silver ticket stating _Win a Date with Thom E. Gemcity. All ticket winner(s) must submit one paragraph stating why they deserve to win a date with the author to the email address below. Ten will enter but only one will win. Just one paragraph per entry will be allowed and the winner will be informed via email. _Gibbs growls under his breath as he looks at the publishing firm's email address. He picks up the ticket and heads out the door.

If Ducky is surprised to see Leroy Jethro Gibbs on his doorstep a few hours later, he makes no comment. Instead he welcomes the other man inside and watches in concern as the younger man starts wearing a path in his carpet. Finally he steps in front of Gibbs asking what has him so upset.

"The contest…it's…she's not rigging it…I saw two email entries come in when I was there."

Ducky looks appropriately surprised then asks, "Why is this bothering you Jethro? We both know that even though you've been in love with that young man for years you've never let him know. Or is it the fact that you love him and now see him slipping through your fingers?"

"I don't know…I do know that he's either dating someone or wants to and knowing McGee's head, he'll be seeing it as cheating on that person."

"You could always go and tell him. Oh that's right…don't ask/don't tell…something tells me Leroy Jethro Gibbs that if you don't tell him…you could lose him. And that ticket could be your introduction. It's time to tell him Jethro. Let the ticket be your gateway to Timothy's heart."

"A gateway?"

"Hmm…that could be a nice phrasing in an introductory paragraph now couldn't it?"

Gibbs looks at Ducky who returns the look with a serene smile.

"Can I use your computer Dr. Mallard?"

"Oh but of course Agent Gibbs…of course."

Gibbs sends the paragraph to the email address then stares at Ducky with suspicion dawning in his eyes. After all the talks he's had with the older man, especially in regards to Tim, this contest is beginning to look a bit fishy…or is it a bit Ducky?

"You didn't have anything to do with that contest did you Duck?"

"Jethro! How preposterous of you to think so! Although it would make a wonderful story idea. I must jot that down!"

"Don't even think about writing it down." growls Gibbs as he stalks out the door. He doesn't see the warm yet sly smile behind him or hear the rapid retreat as Ducky picks up his phone and calls a certain number.

"Is everything proceeding to plan my dear? Excellent…yes, yes, he was just here…oh I completely agree. Yes I have called them and they are ready to send; are you ready to have Timothy receive them? Did you like Jethro's entry? I thought you might and thank you for suggesting the word prompt. Sometimes that's all we need to get a story going…or in this case a date."

Ducky had been approached by Lyndi several months earlier when the woman had noticed that while Tim's writing has improved, his general attitude towards himself had taken a bit of a beating. Wanting reassurance that her newest ploy hadn't contributed to Tim's lower self-esteem, she'd contacted Ducky.

"Tim had agreed to the contest just prior to the release of Deep Six. If that book and the one after it were successes, we'd have a contest during the release of his third book. We loosely based the contest around the movie Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Tim loved the idea that he could meet one of his fans. But he was also adamant that there had to be limits: the first being able to screen applicants via one paragraph to be written to him, explaining why that person should be allowed to date him; be able to enter the gateway to his heart."

Ducky too had seen the sudden lack of self-esteem and started asking subtle questions whenever Tim would come down. One thing the doctor has noticed is the jumpiness whenever Gibbs was around which is Ducky's main reason for believing Timothy to be in love with the lead agent.

The only real fly in the ointment so to speak has been Gibbs own attitude towards Timothy. He'd thought that the two were making a bit of headway after Gibbs had talked to the younger man when Tim's sister Sarah had been accused of killing that poor young sailor just last year.

That however had been before the release of Rock Hollow; before Abigail had been endangered by a crazed fan of Tim's writing. And before Timothy was forced to take in the dog, the one that Abigail named Jethro. The same one that had mauled Tim's arm and throat.

That was when Ducky decided it was time to step in. After all he'd seen Timothy just after the dog attack and had been genuinely surprised that the younger man could take in an animal that almost killed him. He'd asked Tim about it and the young agent admitted that he'd been terrified of taking the dog, but more afraid of letting down the man beside him.

Ducky had been confused at first but then realized that Gibbs must have been with Tim when Abby had approached him with the idea. And since Abigail is Gibbs favorite, Tim had gone along with taking the dog in; not because he'd wanted to, but because he hadn't wanted to let Gibbs down yet again.

Ducky immediately called Lyndi and asked her if she'd be willing to assist him with Tim actually gaining his confidence back. The woman had agreed and the two had started conspiring.

Several days had passed and it was during a football game that Ducky had seen a chance to ask Gibbs how Timothy was doing.

"What do you mean Duck? He appeared fine to me."

"Mmm…maybe, Jethro. I just wondered how it could be possible that Timothy could take in an animal that almost killed him."

"Didn't think about it Duck."

"Why not Jethro? I thought you said you liked Timothy?"

"I like him just fine Duck and he knows that he can come to me if anything was wrong."

"Oh he does, does he? But Jethro, you just showed him that you don't care one whit for him."

"When was that?"

"When you allowed him to take in the dog that mauled not just his arm, but his throat, or have you forgotten the injuries he sustained before getting the dog?"

Gibbs hadn't said a word, but Ducky hadn't missed the slight swallow as Gibbs reviewed the case in his head. Nor had he missed the way Gibbs left during the halftime and not come back home until the game was almost through the third quarter.

That had been almost a month ago. Things have been going a bit smoother now, and Ducky contacted Lyndi with the next step in their plan. To have Lyndi remind Tim about the contract agreement.

"Shall we update it a bit Ducky, since it's been a while?"

"Or just remind him that he agreed to it. Only this time, we'll have our own little twist in there my dear."

Lyndi listens to his suggestion and her romantic heart starts thumping at the idea presented to her. She nods in complete agreement and makes the arrangements at not only the publishers but also the distributors. The night before Tim's latest book is released, ten particular books go out to ten people…seven of whom have been informed about the actual reason behind the contest. Seven of whom grin when they get a phone call from a particular grey haired medical examiner. All seven submit emails that they know would hold no interest at all to a certain author.

Tim wakens the morning the contest is supposed to end and finds himself nose to nose with a snoring German shepherd. He hugs the dog before heading into the shower. Once he's finished showering and dressing, he whistles and chuckles as he sees Jethro McMutt McGee is sitting by the front door, leash in mouth waiting for his own morning routine to start.

"Silly mutt, okay let me grab the phone…I'm sure Crawshaw will have posted the winners by now…"

They head for the park and as soon as he lets Jethro off the leash Tim accesses his email account. Like he'd predicted, the ten contest winners have been forwarded from Lyndi in an email to Tim's account. It was the one thing he'd insisted on: no one would get his private email address.

Lyndi has put something else in the email as well: she highlighted the one paragraph entry that she thought showed the most promise. Tim sighs as he reads through the entries. Most of them are the typical, "Oh I love how the characters…or I love your books…or marry me Thom E…"

The last one though catches his eye and he has to grudgingly agree that it is the most promising of the ten entrants.

"I'm not sure I will win a date with Mr. Gemcity. I do think that if we went on a date it could be a pathway of sorts. It might end up being a gateway as it were into something new; something promising for both of us. My only concern on winning is that he would be disappointed to find himself on date with a man."

Tim thoughtfully re-reads the last entry. He hasn't told anyone about his latest dreams and fantasies although he has alluded to them in his chats with Ducky. He grins at the thought of Ducky being his date. That could be a night of story-telling all right even if Ducky isn't the man of his dreams.

Tim sighs as he dials and tells Lyndi that he agrees with her selection. Crawshaw winks at Ducky as he slips into her office just as Tim is telling her his final decision. She puts on her most concerned voice, "Are you sure about this Tim? I don't want to have Agent Gibbs come storming into my office if your date ends up being someone particularly nasty. He kind of scared me the last time he was in here."

Tim not knowing about Gibbs visiting the publisher before the contest started, can only surmise that she's referring to the false letters she'd sent in an effort to get Rock Hollow more publicity.

"I've already shown Gibbs the contract and told him that I'm okay with it. Who knows, this could be a night to remember."

"I'm sure it will be Tim. I'm sure it will be. Now, I'm going to send that email, letting your winner know where and when to meet you."

Tim gives a faint sigh as he says goodbye and Lyndi turns to Ducky with a thumbs up. The two conspirators then set the next phase of their plan into motion: getting two stubborn men who care about each other to go out on a date.

When Tim heads into his local bookstore, the clerk behind the counter asks him if he'd made his decision yet, in regards to the contest. Tim swallows and admits that he does have a winner in mind, but that according to his contract, he's not allowed to say.

"I want to have a private date with the winner and I can't do that if the media are there."

Of course, Tim has no way of knowing that the clerk is actually one of Lyndi's aides. She calls Lyndi letting the woman know that Tim is on his way in. Lyndi smiles as she looks at the man standing by the window of a small restaurant in Georgetown.

"You do know that he'd have agreed to meet you anywhere."

"I know."

"Alright, I'll let you two have a quiet night then. Congratulations again on winning your date. Hello Tim, he's waiting for you inside."

"Lyndi? I wanted to give you this, for keeping it quiet. I know that it's not that easy to do sometimes." Inside is a rare copy of a book, one that Lyndi has been trying to find for her daughter to take with her when she goes into college. She looks up with tears in her eyes, only to find the door behind her closing as Tim takes a deep breath to meet his date for the night.

Silver hair, silver-blue eyes, and a trim body with a rare smile greet him as the man at the window turns around.

"Boss?"

"Not tonight Tim; tonight it's Jethro or Gibbs."

###

_A/N: Ten books but only seven people...has the cat lost the ability to count?_  
_Not really: Tony, Ziva, Abby, Palmer, Jenny, Cynthia and Sarah. Well, we know that Ducky gets the eighth…and he's one of the instigators as is Lyndi, who as publisher would automatically get the ninth book. Which leaves the tenth book for Gibbs._

_As for the emails...Lyndi would have it set up so that her assistant and Ducky would be sending the first two when Gibbs came in...after that...Tony, Ziva, Abby, Palmer, Jenny, Cynthia and Sarah... and Gibbs of course ^_^_

_In regards to the date itself...Tim promised it would be private...although...with enough encouragement, I might be persuaded to write more about the date ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

_For those who requested it...and it's entirely from Gibbs point of view_

Gateway Part 2

Well, if nothing else, my date for tonight does know how to treat his dates well. I had been expecting…I don't know what I was expecting, certainly not an almost darkened, enclosed room, with a spectacular view of the Potomac. When Thom E. Gemcity wants privacy, he gets it. The door closes and I sigh as I turn from the window.

_Boss?_

_Not tonight Tim, tonight it's Jethro, or Gibbs_.

The words come out unbidden and I watch as he slowly enters the room; stepping closer and closer. Disbelief is clearly written in those emerald green eyes; almost as if he's expecting Tony or Ziva to pop out of the walls shouting "Surprise!"

"We don't have to go through with this boss. I won't hold it against you if you want to leave."

I am shocked when he says it and then I see what I've been missing. Then I see that shyness I'd seen weeks ago when I confronted him in the elevator. Asked him what was wrong and he'd asked me not to ask anymore questions. Boy for being so damned observant I'd sure missed all the signs with that one. I am the one he's been thinking of.

"I signed up for a date with Thom E. Gemcity. Are you going to deny me that privilege?"

The gentle reminder brings his gaze to mine. I watch as his Adam's apple bobs when he swallows, and shakes his head.

"Ijustdontwanttodisappointyou."

That's the endearing man that I fell in love with years ago. The one who tries so hard to please and is so scared that he won't be able to.

"I didn't catch all that."

"I—I just don't want to disappoint you…that's all."

"A nice restaurant with a private room and beautiful view; what's disappointing about that?"

"Who you're actually sharing a meal with?"

Smack!

"Thought I told you that I'm the one who signed that email; not Tony or Abby or Ducky, although I smell his hand in all this; I'm the one who wanted this evening Tim. It doesn't matter if it's with Tim or Thom, as long as you want the evening too."

"More than you'll ever know…" the reply is soft, but I still manage to hear it. I smile as I think about more evenings that we could share, if he'll let us get past this one. I go back to where I was when he first entered the room.

"Tim, join me at the window."

He does so, confusion on his face. Once again I turn to face him, only this time, I speak first.

"Mr. Gemcity, I'm Jethro Gibbs; nice to meet you in person."

We shake hands and I feel the tremors start leaving his body. He can do a role-play; then we'll take it one step at a time with the role-play. He clears his throat, and says, "The pleasure is mine, Jethro…or do you prefer being called Gibbs?"

"Either way is fine with me, Thom."

"Please, my real name is Tim."

"Nice to meet you Tim."

"You too, Jethro; you too…have you looked at the menu yet?"

"I was too busy admiring the view. I have to admit that for being in a restaurant, you'd never know it. I don't smell any of your typical restaurant smells, especially for being in an enclosed room."

"I know, it's one reason that I like coming here; aside from the view that is."

I turn to face him in surprise. How does my agent even a celebrated author afford a restaurant of this high quality and with an enclosed room with a spectacular view?

"Have you been holding out on me?"

He actually laughs and I see a faint blush cover his cheeks yet again.

"No, I don't make a habit of this, b- Jethro. I just, the owner is a personal friend of a friend. The restaurant itself isn't actually opened yet…we're its first official guests."

A knock at the door and Tim walks over and whoever is beyond my sight says something I can't hear but gives him some confidence that I couldn't. I almost growl with jealousy when I catch sight of a pretty blonde with twinkling blue eyes.

"Gibbs, come meet our hostess for tonight. Holly this is Jethro Gibbs; he's the winner of the contest I was telling you about."

I can see a wedding ring on her finger when she holds out her hand. "Welcome Mr. Gibbs to the Knotted C. My name is Holly Thorpe and I'm the manager of this branch of the Knotted C."

I shake hands with her as she then hands us new menus to look through. "Thom, when you're ready to order just pick up the phone in the corner. Mr. Gibbs, it was nice meeting you; and congratulations on your winnings. Gentlemen, please feel free to call upon our staff if you need anything else."

There in the corner is a small booth, just big enough for a couple to fit into. How I missed seeing two glasses of water and a small bowl of wrapped, warm bread is beyond me. As we sit down, the lights gradually fade until all that's left is a faint glow from the small lights behind us and the light at the table itself.

"If it's too dim, I can adjust the lighting Jethro."

"Not too much, Tim just enough to read the menu."

Tim adjusts the small lights with a knob that he's found near the table's edge. As they gradually brighten, I see that he's relaxing more and more. He's accepting our date as just that…a date.

I find myself grunting in surprise when I see some of the menu items. Things I haven't seen since I was a Marine overseas. I point to some obscure item and Tim nods.

"They can make anything that's on the menu. The owner of the Knotted C's used to be in the military. Most of the employees will be either wounded or retired military or even those who are still active but want to do something with their down time while they are home."

His matter of fact tone tells me that he's done some research before we ever got this far. I touch his hand and he looks at me but doesn't pull his hand away.

"How do you know about this place McGee?"

He sighs and looks at our hands, before lightly touching my ring finger; the ring finger that no longer bears Shannon's ring. His emerald green gaze comes up to meet mine but I have a finger to his lips as I repeat my question.

"How do you know about this place, Tim?"

"My dad was one of the first employees in the first one ever built." Is his quiet admission.

"What? How?"

"Not tonight Jethro; if you want to know more I'll explain at a later date. For now, I'd like to enjoy a good steak and shrimp meal. Do you want the same or would you like something different?"

"Steak and shrimp is fine with a salad not soup and baked potato; and a beer, a long tall cold beer."

The orders are placed and within twenty minutes we're both enjoying steaks cooked to perfection. After the meal, as we're sitting in the booth, I realize that despite a rocky start, we've had a good meal. We're still holding hands although I don't think Tim's cognizant of that yet, and I'm comfortable sitting here with him. Tim turns to look at me, his head lolling against the back of the booth.

A shy and slightly embarrassed smile graces his face and I can't help asking, "What is it?"

"I was just hoping that you're not too disappointed. I didn't plan much beyond this stage. A meal with some conversation and then if you needed one a ride home."

"Let me guess, the restaurant has a concierge service."

Tim blushes and nods but then says, "I'd be willing to take you home though; if you wanted me too."

As part of the date I'd had a limo come and pick me up before dropping me at the doors of the restaurant. So I did need a ride home and I nod. Tim picks up the phone and tells whoever is on the other side that he won't need their services. He then dials another number and tells Holly that we're going to be a few minutes before coming down.

"Jethro, would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"Sure Tim what is it?"

"Why did you want to come on this date?"

Of all the questions he had to ask…and I still don't know how to answer that one. I look up and he's the one by the window. The window…and Tim's eyes are definitely windows into his soul…I get up and walk over to him.

"Maybe I still want to open that one window to your soul that is so open to everyone else, but shuttered when you see me. I'm as much to blame; I'm not that easy to read and I damn sure don't like letting people in."

"Then why do this, to either one of us?" the pleading in those green eyes to help him understand is almost more than I can bear.

"Because, I—I was afraid of losing you to someone else. I wanted this to be our chance to find out if we could be more than just Gibbs and McGee. More than just a boss and his agent; I wanted to find out if that ticket truly could be a pathway to your soul or maybe a gateway to your heart."

The breath whooshes out of him and I can tell I've said the right thing. His hand once again is enveloped in mine and I bring our hands up to my lips as I say, "Let's finish our date; take me home Tim."

_A/N: Guess this means there will be at least one more chapter...I just can't promise as to when ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

Gateway to His Heart—Chapter 3

_A/N: This is entirely Tim's point of view_

I have to admit that I almost turned around when I saw Gibbs standing by the window. There have been so many times that I've been the butt of one of Tony's jokes and was afraid that tonight was going to end up the same way. I offered him a way out, which he denied.

He then reminded me that he was the one who had sent in the email and then Gibbs surprised me by going through a quick role play. I hadn't expected that of him and it helped me understand him a little bit more. See him as a human more than that person I'd put on a pedestal years ago. Oh he's tumbled off of it, several times but…my heart is not always as wise as my head wants it to be. And my heart was lost to this man a long time ago.

We talked for a bit then I touched the small beeper on my waist to let our hostess know that we were almost ready to eat. We eat in a leisurely silence and I am so relaxed by the time our meal ends that when I sit back against the booth I almost forget that he might need a ride home. After all, the winner was supposed to get a free limo ride to and from the restaurant as well as a chance to talk to me. I hadn't planned on anything else happening after that. And then I just had to open my big mouth and blurt out the one question that has been on my mind all night.

"Why did you want to come on this date?"

I walk over to the window, not sure I want to hear what his reply will be. It's a few more seconds before he follows me and then he says the last thing I ever expected to hear from him.

"'_Maybe I still want to open that one window to your soul that is so open to everyone else, but shuttered when you see me. I'm as much to blame; I'm not that easy to read and I damn sure don't like letting people in_.'"

I couldn't help it when I could feel myself pleading with him; almost begging him to tell me more. When he admits to wanting to find that gateway to my heart and then brings my hand up to his lips I almost feel my knees buckle. Then he asks me to finish our date by taking him home.

For a moment I think he's actually disappointed in me, and then I see the look in his eyes. He's almost as afraid of the night ending as I am. I slowly nod and we walk out to the private garage where my friend has once again anticipated my needs.

A private limousine not associated with Crawshaw or the publishing agency is waiting for us; and the driver admits that she's under specific instructions for two destinations. It's up to us to choose if we want to go straight back to Gibbs house or is there another destination that as my guest he has in mind. To my surprise he asks the limo driver if we can just have a leisurely drive for the next few hours, preferably along the seaboard.

We get inside the limo and I notice for the second time that night that he's not wearing his wedding ring; the one that he'd exchanged with Shannon. I hate myself for the slight jealousy I feel. He'd lost his first family after all.

And then to my horror of horrors hear myself asking, "Is it because of our date?"

He doesn't pretend to misunderstand the question. Instead he takes my hand and caresses it. He kisses my knuckles and a shiver of electricity starts at my toes as he slowly runs a finger around my ring finger; it is almost like he is taking a measurement.

Silver blue eyes stare into mine as he states that he'd taken off his ring when he realized just how much he wanted to be on this date.

"No ghosts between us Tim; just you and me on a first date."

"You didn't have to do that Jethro. I know that Shannon and Kelly meant a lot to you."

"Mmm…my first love. We met in Stillwater, did you know that?"

"Will you tell me about her? About them?"

He does; the next hour is filled with stories about Shannon and Kelly. Some of the places they went to as a family; the sorrow he always felt whenever he had to go back overseas. The horror on finding out that they were killed while he was in Afghanistan. The anger and subsequent revenge on finding their killer.

The quiet pride in his voice when he tells about not just joining NIS but then getting his own team and formulating it to his standards.

Then comes the moment I've been waiting for, and dreading. When he looks me in the eye and asks me, "What are you hiding Tim? Why are you so afraid of me? What has you so afraid that you can't come to me when you need my help? Why can't you talk to me? Especially when I've just bared my soul to you. "

He takes my hands and stares at me, blue eyes earnestly gazing into mine. I try not to break down but he's right; he has just opened up and told me some of his deepest secrets. Secrets that I don't think even Ducky knows.

"Talk to me Tim. What happened with your father? How can you have such deep ties to that restaurant and its owners when it's not even open yet?"

I sit back against the seat, struggling to control my emotions especially my tears as memories of the past start unraveling. I pull and yank on the door handle needing to escape; I can feel something similar to claustrophobia washing over me. Thankfully the car is already at a standstill as I open the door and start running.

Gibbs doesn't bother wasting his breath calling out my name. I'm not even aware that he's keeping pace until I finally slow down and sink to my knees. I can feel the sand under my hands and then Gibbs sits next to me and pulls me into his arms. I try to no avail to escape but then he whispers, "Talk to me, Tim; help me to understand."

Just like in a confessional from years ago, that's when it all comes out.

I lean against him and for the first time in almost five years I can feel the stuttering start. I swallow hard, and take a few deep breaths as I collect myself. Gibbs is at his most patient right now as he runs a hand over my hair, waiting for me to tell him what he needs to know.

"I—I need you to know that…it's not really you that I'm afraid of. Rather, it's a reflection of what…oh hell."

Patience, while thy name is not usually Leroy Jethro Gibbs, tonight it is. He stays silent, letting me gather my thoughts without the usual head smack or snarky comment.

"Our basement, much like yours, was the place that dad went to think or to drink. Only he didn't do much of either when he was down there and one morning he didn't come back upstairs."

I remember mom keeping her voice steady as she called the police letting them know that dad had disappeared; the snarky tone of the policeman's voice as he took mom's statement and then nothing. We waited for the phone to ring from this hospital or that but it would be another two years before we would hear from him and then it was by accident that we found him.

I can hear Gibbs intake of breath as he immediately realizes what I'm saying, "Amnesia, and no one knew how to break through to him."

Unlike Gibbs, who'd had not just Ziva but also the director to help his memory come back, my dad had somehow managed to travel to Colorado. He'd been beaten several times and left for dead in a gutter behind a restaurant that was being renovated. The owner had come out and the man known only as Bertie Mackay slowly regained his health in a small hospital near Aspen Colorado. Once out of the hospital, the restaurant owner offered him a job as a line cook first and then as an assistant manager.

"How did you finally find him?"

We were visiting other relatives just before I was supposed to start MIT and they mentioned the restaurant. Dad had come whistling through the door. I remember staring at him wondering why he didn't say hello or anything and then he'd walked back into the kitchen.

Sarah had been heartbroken and Mom had tears running down her face. I'd stormed into the back room and he still hadn't known who I was. We stayed there for two more weeks; getting more and more frustrated. Nothing happened to break through to him and then his boss had returned from an assignment overseas. She'd taken one look at the four of us and known immediately who we were, what to do and how to reactivate dad's memory.

"It's not your drinking I'm afraid of Gibbs."

"You're afraid that one day I won't recognize you when I come home."

_A/N: Yes this means at least one more chapter to come ^_^ I do need to thank Gossamer Moonglow and Smartkid37 for their input on this chapter. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Told from Gibbs POV: slightly angsty, possibly ooc and maybe a bit out of canon as well..._

Gateway to His Heart—Chapter 4

I've told everyone that ever joined my team that the second 'b' in my name stands for bastard. Tonight's one of the first times that I've ever felt like it was the truth; especially when I badgered Tim into revealing his past to me.

"It's not your drinking I'm afraid of Gibbs."

"You're afraid that one day I won't recognize you when I come home."

When I uttered the words, I thought that I'd finally hit the nail on the head. That I was starting to think or maybe to know the man in my arms. I mean he finally opened up and told me what had happened to him; to his family all those years ago.

"Talk to me Tim; help me to understand."

We had been stopped for almost ten minutes; I couldn't feel any motion from the tires and knew also that the driver, whoever it was, was giving us time to talk. Before I could get him to answer me though, he panicked. I could tell he was scrabbling at the door struggling to get out. I should have been paying closer attention to him when I told him about Shannon and Kelly but lost in my own memories I failed to see his disturbance and when I realised something was wrong it was already too late.

When it opened, the driver is the one who was holding the door and impatiently motioned for me to get off my ass and follow Tim. I didn't call out to him. I knew from past experience that it only makes a person run harder, faster and so I kept pace with him. I waited for him to exhaust himself enough that he'd be more willing to open up. And I was there when he fell to his knees.

I cradled him in my arms and wouldn't let him go, no matter how hard or how much he struggled. This was the one chance I had to understand him. I knew it, and I knew that if I didn't get through to him tonight, I might never be able to.

"Talk to me Tim; help me to understand."

For the first time in months he leaned against me; let me hold him as he told me about his father. Another troubled man who hid in his basement with bourbon but where I had my boats, what did Commander McGee have? His family apparently wasn't enough, for the man found a way to leave them behind. Or was it that simple?

Two years to be missing and then it was amnesia that kept him away. What mysterious twist of fate brought the family back together? Only to be kept apart for yet another two weeks. I'd had Jenny and Ziva to help me recover my memories and while I was doing that, I had the additional onslaught of remembering the loss of Shannon and Kelly.

Tim's reply wasn't the one that I was expecting.

"I'm afraid that I won't recognize _you _one day when I come home, not the other way around, Jethro."

Now I was totally confused. Why would Tim think that? After all, I'm the one who drank the bourbon and hid in his basement. Tim took another breath and then the other shoe dropped. My heart almost stopped and my arms grew slack and dropped away in shock when he revealed the last of the story. Without his body heat in my arms I realised the night had turned chilly and along with the new information I felt the shivering increasing.

"We were talking to the therapist about why Dad disappeared. How a normal man could just fall off the face of the earth."

And the senior McGee didn't mean to do so either. What none of Tim's family knew prior to the shrink showing up was that he'd been a first responder; the first person on the scene at what the commander had first thought to be a car accident and was later reported to be the killing of a Marine's wife and daughter. Tim's next words took my breath away.

"And….and I just now realised that Dad had been a witness to the murder of Shannon and Kelly, Jethro… and he couldn't stop it. That's what was so hard on him. He only told us much later, but guilt and memories assaulted him every waking hour of the day and nightmares during night. Soon he was a totally different man…'

Commander McGee had seen my wife and daughter getting shot and that hadn't changed only my life but apparently had affected the child Tim had been as well.

"Dad started having nightmares after that; about his own family being killed while he was overseas or even just across the country."

Then one day Commander McGee had come home and couldn't remember who the family was in the pictures on the wall. He didn't recognize the son who was home ill with the flu. He'd fled his house and his family and started driving. He'd run out of gas and started walking. God only knew how he'd made it to Colorado, but he did. And there he'd stayed until that fateful day when Tim's other relatives had invited them out to celebrate Tim getting into MIT.

My mind was whirling with this new information. Tim's dad had been there the day that Shannon and Kelly died. Tim couldn't have known all this time who they were; who I was but his reactions in the car were starting to make sense. He'd put the final pieces of the puzzle together while I was talking to him. Surely he couldn't think that I'd hold the past against him? I gave myself a head smack. This was Timothy McGee as Ducky would say. If anyone would try and blame himself for something that happened over 20 years ago, especially something that they couldn't possibly prevent, it would be the man in front of me.

A slim hand reached down, pulled me to my feet and pushed me to follow Tim. I started trotting down the beach. I caught up to him and grabbed him by the arm, pulled him back to me and my embrace. His arms finally slipped around my waist as he gave in to his emotions. Tears ran down his face; tears I'm not sure that he was aware of. I ran my hands up and down his back not knowing what else I could do to do to help him.

He took a few more shuddering breaths and tried to pull away. I refused to let go but I did hand him my handkerchief. He wiped his eyes and nose, and tried to hide his head. This time I did apply a small smack to his head, brought his tearful gaze back up to mine.

"You are not to blame Tim; not now and certainly not then."

"I'm just so afraid of losing you," he whispered.

Ah, now we were getting somewhere. Now we could start communicating. I tilted his head up a bit more, and made sure he saw the sincerity in my own gaze.

"No more than I'm afraid of losing you. Why do you think I entered the damned contest? I was afraid too, of losing any possible chance to get to know you. Things have never been easy between us Tim. If you'd asked me last week or even last night I'd have said it's because we're so different."

"We're not though, are we?"

I brought a hand up and wiped away the last of his tears. I shook my head and took his hand in mine. I kept my hand around his waist as I started leading him back to the car.

"No, we have a lot more in common than I would have thought or even given you credit for." I could almost feel the hurt look on his face and the reluctant tug on my hand and say, "Don't look at me like that. Remember, we haven't talked like this, not once in the four years we've known each other. While we've trusted each other with our lives, we haven't dared to trust the other with our hearts."

I turned to face him then, saw the thoughts as they raced across his expressive face and he absorbed what I just said. He nodded in silent agreement and I cautiously reached out to lightly touch his cheek. He closed his eyes almost as if he savored the feeling. His eyes opened and I could see a slight pleading in the green depths.

"What is it Tim?"

"Will…will you kiss me?"

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my own face at his request. I've wanted to kiss this man for the better part of four years, maybe even five. My other hand came up to cradle his head as I slanted my mouth over his and we exchanged our first kiss.

Hesitant as we both were, I soon discovered that I might have more experience in some things, but Tim McGee was no novice when it came to kissing. His right hand came up to thread through my hair, his left hand remained at my waist anchoring us both and subtly deepening the kiss as he did so.

I'm not sure who the sigh came from when the kiss ended, maybe both of us, as we opened this new line of communication between us. This newest gateway into not just his heart but my own lonely heart as well. For the first time in years, I finally felt like I was home.

_A/N: Yep, one more chapter...more like an epilogue..._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Just wanted to say to Wingstar102...oops, I did it again ^_^_

Gateway to His Heart-Chapter 5

It is late when the limousine finally pulls up in front of Gibbs house. Neither man inside moves as the car comes to a stop not even when the driver ran up to the door leaving the engine running. Quiet words are exchanged and soon Ducky follows the driver back to the passenger door.

Ducky smiles when he sees his oldest friend cradling his young one. Timothy is nuzzling Gibbs throat, and Gibbs for the first time in years looks relaxed. Obviously the date has accomplished something and Ducky can't help wondering just what transpired over the past few hours.

From the sand still covering their clothes, the old man knows that the beach has been at least one stopping point. A hand touches his shoulder and the driver motions him away.

"It is their wish that I keep driving; let them have the rest of this night together."

Ducky simply smiles and nods. He asks the driver to wait and walks into the house coming back a short time later handing the driver a small overnight bag. The two men in the limousine need this time together; he has no desire to end it for them. The driver touches her cap and slides behind the wheel of the limousine.

Gibbs sighs and looks down at the warm body still lying next to him. He knows that the date should have been over hours ago yet the driver has followed his request to stop long enough to let Ducky know that he wants this time with Tim. Another soft nuzzle earns his blanket a small smack to the back of the head.

"You keep that up and our date could end up in your bed."

Tim sighs and stretches as he prepares to move to the other side of the limousine.

"Ducky really is a romantic isn't he?"

Gibbs grins at the question and tugs the younger man back into his embrace. Tim falls limply into his lap, opens his sleepy green eyes and looks up at him in question. Gibbs runs a finger down Tim's nose before tapping it.

"Yes Ducky is a romantic and someone nuzzling my neck is one of my greatest turn-ons."

Gibbs watches in quiet amazement as a blush starts below Tim's shirt collar and rises. If the younger man hadn't been in his current position, Gibbs knows from previous experience that he'd have ducked his head. As it is, Tim is trying to hide his head in Gibbs chest.

"You've never dated a man; yet you went out on a date with me. Why Tim and why are you trying so hard to hide from me now?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Tim looks down at their joined hands, and then back up into the blue eyes that he has loved for so long. "I love you Jethro Gibbs."

"If that's the case, then why bother with a date? Why not just tell me so?"

Tim raises an eyebrow, and Gibbs can't help himself he has to look away from those expressive green eyes. Fingers callused from constant typing on a keyboard bring the older man's face back to Tim

"We work at an agency that still considers don't ask/don't tell a foreign policy. And you have to admit that when it comes to talking…you don't."

Gibbs has to admit to the truth in both statements. He isn't one for talking; not when it comes to personal issues and their job is one of the last hold outs regarding don't ask/don't tell.

Tim swallows and asks Gibbs if he'll trust him one more time. Gibbs nods and Tim then taps on the window. He asks the driver something and soon they are headed towards the one place no one, not even Ducky knows about. A few more minutes pass and then they pull up in front of a private cabin.

Tim stares at Gibbs silently asking if he still wants to come with him. Gibbs nods sensing that it will help them both to open up. Tim smiles and holds out his hand; he then leads Gibbs inside. The cabin is lit with a fireplace in the far corner and not much else. A luxurious sofa is in front of the fireplace and that's where Tim temporarily leaves Gibbs.

While Tim busies himself in the kitchen, Gibbs looks around. The walls are decorated sparingly, almost as if the owner is seldom home. There are candles along the windows and a tall floor lamp beside the sofa. Yet, Gibbs could feel the hominess, a down to earth sensation from the few drawings and photos that line the walls and the sparse furnishings within the room.

When Tim comes back in the room he has two coffee cups in his hands and hands one to Gibbs. The older man smiles his thanks at the fresh brew and when Tim sits down on the sofa, he sits beside him taking the younger man's hand in his. They sit there for a few minutes, enjoying the fire and each other's company; neither man speaks for fear of losing the night of trust they've shared.

Tim finally looks around the room; at the clock on the fireplace's mantel and asks if Gibbs would trust him enough to stay at the cabin.

"We can use the mattress and make up a bed on the floor. I'm not asking for…"

"Let's just make up the bed and get comfortable. We can see what else might develop after we get up in the morning."

Tim blinks at the complete and utter trust in Gibbs' tone; not knowing what else to do, he heads into the laundry room and roots around for blankets they'll need to stay warm for the rest of the night. Gibbs idly saunters after him watching the play of Tim's muscles against his clothes as the younger man reaches for a comforter.

"What about your driver?"

"I asked her to leave. She'll come get us in the morning. All we have to do is call."

"Is this cabin related to the restaurant?"

Tim hesitates for a fraction of a second before he nods. Gibbs didn't say anything more, as he walks back to the living room; just adds some wood to the fireplace as Tim finishes grabbing blankets. Within minutes they've got the bed made. Gibbs tests it out, and smiles…just enough firmness to support them both yet soft enough to enable a good night's rest. And they can use the sofa for not just a headboard but if the night isn't a success one of them can still use it to sleep on.

Tim hands Gibbs the bag that the driver has picked up from Ducky. Tim then takes Gibbs on a short tour of the cabin showing the kitchen, bathroom and a door that Gibbs can guess leads to the bedroom. Done with the tour, Tim heads to the bathroom to shower, leaving Gibbs alone with his thoughts. Gibbs stokes the fire, then stops in the kitchen to top off his coffee before heading to the sofa.

On the older man's part, he has to admit that Tim's opening up to him earlier held a lot of surprises not the least of which is Tim's dad being there when Shannon and Kelly were killed. And to find out that Tim's dad had walked away; much like Gibbs himself had walked away just a short time ago. That had to have brought back a few bad memories. The amazing part is that Tim's afraid he will be the one to walk away next; not Gibbs, but Tim.

Gibbs shakes his head, looking up just as Tim comes walking down the hall dressed in sweatpants and nothing else. The younger man has clearly been thinking along similar lines and the slight fear is back in those emerald green eyes. Gibbs stands up and strides over to him.

"Thank you for talking to me; for trusting me with your fears. It may take some time but we'll work through them. Together, Tim, we will work through them together."

Tim nods and Gibbs takes his bag to the bathroom smiling at the pajama pants that the M.E. has provided for him. Inside is also a note saying only to talk first then take things as they will come.

Gibbs finishes his shower and drapes his towel beside Tim's. He walks softly down the hallway, not wanting to wake his companion if Tim is asleep. He can't help the slight disappointment he feels when he sees Tim lying on their makeshift bed. He lies down beside the younger man and can tell by the instant stiffening of his body that Tim's still awake. He places a hand on Tim's shoulder gently turning the younger man to face him.

Tim doesn't trust himself to speak. He knows that Gibbs is real and that he's beside him, but he's still slightly afraid that he's going to wake up and find out that the last 12 hours have been nothing but a dream. A fantasy that he's created and that will never come to pass.

"Hey, look at me." Gibbs softly spoken command brings Tim's gaze back to his. His steady blue gaze holds Tim's as he tries to find a way to tell him that he doesn't plan on going anywhere. Then he knows what to say, what to do. He shifts so that Tim's lying against him, his head on his chest, his hand lightly running over Tim's hair.

"I will admit to being afraid that this is all a dream. A beautiful dream that my lonely subconscious came up with in an effort to keep me from being left out while my friends, my family are all married or with significant others. Part of me is scared shitless that I'm going to wake up under my boat with a bottle of bourbon in one hand and a sanding block in the other."

He shifts again, pulls Tim closer tilting his head up so that he can look into those green eyes again. "The point is, we're both here. If it is a dream, then I hope that I can remember it, and your part in it, because I know that if this is a dream, I'm losing part of my soul that will never be replaced."

"Maybe we're not losing our souls Jet, maybe we're finally finding that lost piece, that missing something that kept us from being whole."

Gibbs isn't sure if it's the hopeful tone in Tim's voice or the fact that the younger man has finally gotten up the courage to give him a nickname, but he can't help smiling. He does however protest the nickname, "Give it to the dog, my name is Jethro. "

He exchanges kisses with Tim making the younger man sigh with contentment. Gibbs is still smiling moments later when exhaustion finally catches up with them sending both men into slumber. All of their contentment is forgotten a little while later, when the nightmares begin.

_A/N: special thanks to smartkid37 and Gossamer Moonglow...they provided a lot of input that helped to create this chapter. And yes, we still have at least one more chapter to go...lol. _


	6. Chapter 6

Gateway to His Heart—Chapter 6

_He exchanges kisses with Tim making the younger man sigh with contentment. Gibbs is still smiling moments later when exhaustion finally catches up with them sending both men into slumber. All of their contentment is forgotten a little while later, when the nightmares begin._

He's not sure what wakes him until he feels the racing heartbeat and panicked breathing of the man beside him. Gibbs blinks once to get the sleep out of his eyes and sees that Tim is still asleep, apparently in the throes of a nightmare. Considering everything they've talked about in the past twelve hours, Gibbs is mildly surprised that he isn't in the midst of his own nightmare.

"Don't go…"

Gibbs first thought is that Tim is pleading with his father not to leave him again. After all , the other man had left Tim once before at a crucial point in the younger man's life. Then he hears Tim's next words.

"Jethro…don't…don't walk… away…please?"

Ahh, McGee … Gibbs pulls the younger man closer, running his hands over the younger man's back. Tim starts to calm down and Gibbs breathes a little bit easier. He keeps a hand on Tim's back, listening to his heartbeat slow back down and his breathing deepen to that of a normal sleep.

Once Tim is again in a deep sleep, Gibbs gently rolls him to his back so that he can study his young companion's face. Gibbs can't help running the back of his hand over Tim's face; from his currently closed green eyes to the high cheekbones. The still slightly pouty lips that Gibbs had kissed just a few hours ago.

Gibbs then runs his hand over Tim's ears, watching in quiet amusement as Tim reflexively brushes his hand away. He lets his hand trail down Tim's throat, his own breath catching slightly at the scar tissue from when the dog Jethro had bitten Tim. Gibbs shakes his head; a wild shot is probably the only thing that had saved Tim from being mauled to death as none of them would have heard the dog if Tim hadn't tried to defend himself.

Gibbs lightly touches the area surrounding the scar and can see that where he touches turns a quick red color before going back to normal skin tone, another testament to Tim's honest declaration that he has sensitive skin. Gibbs eyes crinkle with humor as he imagines what Tim would have looked like in high school or even college after a makeout session. Gibbs wouldn't be a bit surprised if that's the reason Tim wore turtlenecks so often his first few years on the team.

DiNozzo would have seen bruises and jumped to one of two conclusions: a) Tim was getting more sex than Tony or (b) he was being abused. Considering Tony's experience a cop and former homicide detective, Tony would more than likely go with the abuse theory. Then again, knowing Tony, he'd have thought that Tim was just getting more sex…it would depend on the bruising.

Gibbs runs a hand over Tim's shoulders and arms, again stopping at the scarring on Tim's wrist. Twice in the same day, in that same short period of time, he could have lost this man. If the dog had succeeded in his attack or worse if Tim hadn't gotten a shot off…Jethro has to admit that he too was surprised when Tim accepted the dog into his life.

Gibbs can feel Tim's heartbeat and breathing starting to accelerate again and knows that another nightmare is beginning. He looks up into Tim's face. The younger man's eyes are still closed as he starts mumbling. Gibbs can't hear all the words, but the primary one is dog. Gibbs tightens his slight hold on Tim and lightly brushes a hand over his head.

Tim quiets down again and this time opens sleepy, green eyes.

"Jethro?"

"I'm here Tim, go back to sleep."

Tim obediently closes his eyes, then opens them again. He can feel Gibbs still caressing his wrist and knows instantly what the older man must be thinking.

"Jethro, don't blame Abby. I'm the one who took the dog in. "

"Why would you do that when you feared it, what it could do to you…what it did do to you?"

"I.." Tim sighs. He blushes as he imagines trying to explain it to the man he's with; even now, weeks after he'd brought the dog in, he couldn't explain why he'd done so. He couldn't possibly admit that he had wanted to take care of the human Jethro and the dog was just a poor substitute for the real thing.

"I think I know…thank you Tim." Gibbs says softly still caressing Tim's wrist and running his hand up to the base of Tim's neck. Seeing as Tim is awake, Gibbs places kisses on the two injuries and frowns when Tim starts laughing.

"Sorry, but that tickles."

Gibbs narrows his eyes and Tim stops laughing. The intensity of Gibbs gaze tells him that Gibbs is plotting something. Tim gulps not sure what to think or do next.

"Gibbs?"

"Shhh…I'm figuring this out…it's the textures…gotta be…"

Gibbs runs his hand over Tim's neck again and aside from a light twitch, no response. When he replaces his hand with a kiss, Tim starts laughing. Tim then twists away and says, "It's my ears. You're tickling my ears when you kiss me there. I told you my ears are sensitive too. They're ticklish sometimes."

Tim looks down at Gibbs, who's still running a hand up and down his neck. Tim leans in and exchanges kisses with Gibbs before lying down and snuggling close. The next few hours pass quietly as both men catch up on some much needed sleep. Morning dawns and Gibbs is surprised when he opens his eyes and he doesn't immediately see Tim beside him.

"Coffee?"

Gibbs pulls himself to a sitting position and then accepts the ceramic mug filled with the aromatic brew. Tim chuckles as he watches Gibbs come to life just from breathing in the coffee's aroma. Gibbs blinks a few times to finish getting the sleep out of his eyes and then takes his first sip of the day.

"Ahh, that's another reason to keep you, you make damn good coffee."

Tim just smiles as he sits beside the mattress and sips his own cup of coffee. When they finish both men stand up and Gibbs heads for the shower while Tim tidies up the living room and kitchen. Dressed once again in their finery from the night before they head outside where the limo driver is patiently waiting and opens the door.

The drive back to town is quiet as the men stay lost in thought. It's not until they are in Gibbs driveway that Tim turns to his companion. He gazes at Gibbs who knows immediately what is going on behind those green eyes. Gibbs starts to leave the car then leans back in and says,

"I'm not letting you go. I'm not letting tonight end with a simple kiss. I told you before we ever got this far that I want to get to know you better. Having gotten this far only emphasizes my belief that you have something no one else has."

"What's that?"

"I've told you things tonight that no one knows, that I couldn't tell to anyone, not even Ducky. You hold the key Tim; something inside of you holds the key to the gateway to my heart."

Gibbs saunters up the driveway, whistling as he enters the house. He knows that Ducky will be waiting for answers and what he will be telling the older man. The one thing he won't tell him about is the shining look of happiness in Tim's green eyes and the slow spreading smile on his face as he'd left the car. That is an image he is going to savor for a few hours anyway deep inside his heart.

A/N: this is the final chapter for this particular story. thank you as always to those who don't only read but review as well.


End file.
